


Once and for all

by viciouswishes



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: S4Prompt: sexismSummary: Rory thought they were having a lazy afternoon.





	Once and for all

"Paris, what are you doing?" Rory asks.

Paris continues unloading her box. "I figured that if you were going to give up men and their sexist pigheaded ways that we should do it properly and be well prepared. Very well prepared."

Rory considers herself equipped to deal with just about anything Paris could throw at her - after all, this lesbian thing was going quite nicely after the initial freakout prompted by too much soda and Rock Pops - but her jaw drops when Paris pulls out a large blue dildo and an accompanying harness. "Umm... Pairs?"

"Now we just need to figure out which one of us likes penetration more. Personally, I'm far more fond of oral or manual stimulation, so if you don't have objections, I think that I should be the one wearing it."

Rory was spending what she considers a lazy afternoon, kissing and petting her girlfriend. "Don't you think that if we give up boys, that we should give up..." Rory points to the toy. "I mean, I have a certain fondness for penetration, but-"

"I'm not a boy."

"I know that-"

"So it's not the same thing. I'm taking control of the phallus, once and for all." Paris is nothing, if not efficient, and she's slipped on the harness before Rory can protest any longer.

Rory giggles as Paris tackles her and pins her wrists down to the bed. "I kind of like this side of you."

"Good."

Rory stokes the dildo and smiles. She wonders just why they didn't think of being lesbians long before now. And then remembers when Paris comments on how using a condom will make things easier to clean.


End file.
